


Curious Giles

by Sangerin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Community: 40fandoms, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a young man named Giles who impresses the Librarian the most.  (Originally posted 5 March, 2008.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious Giles

There's a theory that the Watcher's Council caused the L-Space equivalent of the Big Bang. That L-Space would never have come into existence had the Watcher's Council not been collecting every book it could get its hands on since before the invention of the printing press. Scrolls, too. Scrolls take up shelves and shelves in the London headquarters. Carefully climate controlled to preserve the ancient paper and ink, and the knowledge that the ink marks out on scratchy, smelly parchment.

The Watcher's Council L-Space theory ignores reality, of course. Certain parts of the Watcher's Council never having been all that concerned with reality, this is hardly a surprise.

The reality is, of course, that the Librarian caused L-Space to be born, only so long ago that he can't remember doing it, nor whether he was in fact an ape at the time. He finds the tendency of Watchers to develop outlandish theories entertaining, however, and has kept up to date with the latest developments via certain volumes of the Watcher Diaries.

It's a young man named Giles who impresses the Librarian the most. His diaries are written in a clear, steady hand, and he demonstrates a modicum of wit, refreshing in a Watcher. Also a regrettable taste in music, but one can't be perfect. On the other hand, this Giles fellow views L-Space theories as interesting but ultimately unimportant. Which happens to match the Librarian's view.

He'd rather like to meet this chap, in fact. However, although Mr Giles seems to be an expert in any number of ancient languages, the Librarian rather suspects that his own isn't one of them. Thus, when Giles ventures into the depths of the Sunnydale library, drifting through the backs of the stacks that are really more L-Space than Sunnydale, the Librarian hides a few shelves down, content to watch. And to wonder why Mr Giles never gets lost in L-Space, the way other people do.


End file.
